Bahamas
|- valign=top | National motto | | Forward Upward Onward Together |- | align=center colspan=3 | 240px|Location of Bahamas Location of Bahamas |- valign=top | Official language | | English |- valign=top | Capital | |Nassau |- valign=top | Queen | | Elizabeth II |- valign=top | Governor General | | Dame Ivy Dumont |- valign=top | Prime Minister | | Perry Christie |- valign=top | Area - Total - % water | | Ranked 155th 13,940 km² 28% |- valign=top | Population - Total - Density | | Ranked 168th 303,611 22/km² |- valign=top | Independence - Date | | From the United Kingdom July 10, 1973 |- valign=top | Currency | |Bahamian dollar |- valign=top | Time zone | | UTC -5 |- valign=top | National anthem | |March On, Bahamaland |- valign=top | Internet TLD | | .bs |- valign=top | Calling Code | | 1 |} The Commonwealth of The Bahamas is an independent English-speaking nation in the West Indies. An archipelago of 700 islands and cays (which are small islands), the Bahamas is located in the Atlantic Ocean, east of Florida in the United States, north of Cuba and the Caribbean, and west of the British dependency of the Turks and Caicos Islands. History Main article: History of the Bahamas Christopher Columbus' first landfall in the New World in 1492 is believed to have been on the island of San Salvador (also called Watling's Island), located in the southern Bahamas. He encountered friendly Arawak (also known as Lucayan) Amerindians and exchanged gifts with them. The subsequent ethnic cleansing of the Arawak peoples is believed to have been greatly facilitated by this and other European expeditions in the region. From the late 1400s until the 1600s, Spain controlled the Bahamas. In the 18th century, British Loyalists who had left New England due to increasing anti-British sentiments moved to the islands. Due to the large number of British settlers across the islands, custody of the chain was transferred from Spain to Britain, and the Bahama Islands were named a British colony in 1783. In 1973, Bahamians voted for and received independence from Britain while remaining a part of the Commonwealth of Nations. Since attaining independence, the Bahamas has prospered through tourism, international banking, and investment management. Politics Main article: Politics of the Bahamas Queen Elizabeth II, is the head of state and the Queen of the Commonwealth of The Bahamas, which has remained a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. She is represented in the Bahamas by a Governor General of the Bahamas, appointed by the monarch herself. Head of government is the prime minister, usually the leader of the winning party of the elections for the parliament. The Bahamian parliament consists of two chambers, the Senate (with 16 members) and the House of Assembly (40). Elections are held every 5 years. Districts Main article: Districts of the Bahamas Economy Main article: Economy of the Bahamas The Bahamas is a stable, developing nation with an economy heavily dependent on tourism and offshore banking. Tourism alone accounts for more than 60% of GDP and directly or indirectly employs almost half of the archipelago's labour force. Steady growth in tourism receipts and a boom in construction of new hotels, resorts, and residences have led to solid GDP growth in recent years. Manufacturing and agriculture together contribute approximately a tenth of GDP and show little growth, despite government incentives aimed at those sectors. Overall growth prospects in the short run rest heavily on the fortunes of the tourism sector, which depends on growth in the United States, the source of the majority of tourist visitors. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Bahamas Most of the Bahamian population is black (85%); about 12% is white. The official language is English, spoken by virtually all inhabitants, though many speak a "patois" form of it. A small number of immigrants also speak Creole. A heavily religious country, there are more places of worship per person in the Bahamas than any other nation in the world. Christianity is the main religion on the islands, with Baptists forming the largest denomination (about one third), followed by the Anglican and Roman Catholic churches. A few people, especially in the southern and eastern islands, practice obeah, a spiritistic religion similar to voodoo. While well-known throughout the Bahamas, obeah is shunned by many people. Culture Main article: Culture of the Bahamas Bahamanian culture is a hybrid of African, European and indigenous forms. Perhaps its most famous export is a rhythmic form of music called junkanoo. See also: Music of the Bahamas Climate The climate of the Bahamas is subtropical to tropical, and is moderated significantly by the waters of the Gulf Stream, particularly in winter. Conversely, this often proves very dangerous in the summer and autumn, when hurricanes pass near or through the islands. Hurricane Andrew hit the northern islands in 1992, and Hurricane Floyd hit most of the islands in 1999. Hurricane Frances of 2004 was expected to be the worst ever for the islands. Also in 2004, the northern Bahamas were hit by a less potent Hurricane Jeanne. Miscellaneous topics * Communications in the Bahamas * Transportation in the Bahamas * Military of the Bahamas * Foreign relations of the Bahamas External links * Bahamas Government Official Website * Bahamas Ministry of Tourism * The Bahamas Constitution *Photo-Gallery (mit Diashow) (in German) *Photographs of the Bahamas: Abaco islands, including Junkanoo festival Category:Bahamas Category:Caribbean countries Category:Monarchies Category:North Atlantic Islands Category:Members of the Commonwealth of Nations Category:Island nations Category:CARICOM member states an:Bahamas bg:Бахамски острови bn:বাহামা ca:Bahames da:Bahamas de:Bahamas et:Bahama es:Bahamas eo:Bahamoj fr:Bahamas gl:Bahamas ko:바하마 id:Bahama ia:Bahamas it:Bahamas he:בהאמה ks:बहामास lv:Bahamas lt:Bahamos ms:Bahamas zh-min-nan:Bahamas na:Bahamas nl:Bahama's nds:Bahamas ja:バハマ nb:Bahamas oc:Baamas pl:Bahamy pt:Bahamas ru:Багамы sa:बहामास sk:Bahamy sl:Bahami fi:Bahama sv:Bahamas tl:Bahamas tr:Bahama uk:Багами zh:巴哈马